ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Kiseragi
Alex Kiseragi is an American Professional Wrestler. Though gaining some fame on the Indy circuit as well as in Japan and Mexico, Alex is best known for his work in Global Impact Wrestling where he is the first and only Grand Slam Champion. His is now under contract with the Unified Global Wrestling Coalition. Global Impact Wrestling (2008 - 2010) Alex Kiseragi had his first match in GIW on August 9th 2008, convincingly winning a triple threat table match against Marek Daisuke making his singles debut and fellow debutant Quaytrell Jackson. Alex won after putting Jackson through a table with a springboard leg drop. This match started a run of success that lead into Alex’s first GIW PPV, EI8HT. In the shows opening contest Alex took on Donovan Hastings, Chris Austin and Captain Saviour in a two fall elimination match to qualify for the first ever Battleground Match. Alex gained the second of the two qualifying spots by pinning Donovan Hastings following a Dragon Tail after Hastings had had a chair taken from him by the match referee Owen Peterson. Alex’s undefeated streak came to an end a week later when he was booked in his first main event match up, a 6 man elimination tag match between Global Heavyweight Champion, Komosube, Hardcore Champion Randy Boolzian and himself against Travis Roberts, Jack Severino and Donovan Hastings. Although he eliminated Donovan Hastings, Alex was soon eliminated himself by Jack Severino, an achievement Severino would later be heard bragging about as his career seemed to falter. The following weeks would see the build up to the Battleground match which for Alex meant the beginning of rivalries with both Randy Boolzian and Brandon Brown. The most obvious starting point for this came before a Triple Threat Tag Team Match where Alex was booked to partner with Brandon Brown. In an uncharacteristic moment during an impromptu recorded interview, Alex was heard to insult both Brandon Brown and Randy Boolzian’s friend and tag team partner Chris Austin. In the match it seemed as though Alex and Brandon had it won after Alex took Austin out with a Yari Kick. However, tempers flared and Alex was pinned after taking a Super Kick from his partner. The next week though was the first ever Battleground Match. In the gruelling 6 man match, Alex was the only competitor to eliminate another besides Randy Boolzian, avenging his first ever defeat by knocking out Jack Severino with the Dragon’s Tail. Alex reached the final two for a brutal battle with Randy Boolzian. Alex came up short however and was knocked out after taking a DiscomBoolZaltor into a pile of thumb tacks. Global Heavyweight Title Contender (2008 - 2009) Despite his loss and Battleground, things got better for Alex. On Sentinel, a week after the PPV, Alex became the co-Number 1 contender to the Global Heavyweight title by being one of two survivors in a Four Way elimination match against Brandon Brown, Jack Severino and Chris Austin, the other survivor being Brown. This eventually leads to Alex competing in a Three Way Triple Cage match at Distant Whispers against Brandon Brown and the new Heavyweight Champion Travis Roberts. At GIW’s first PPV outside of North America, in London, England, Alex Kiseragi won his first GIW title with an upset victory over Travis Roberts and Brandon Brown. Alex won the match after an attempt to interfere by Declan Prescott utilising a water balloon cannon was foiled by Alex’s father, Yasutoki, who leapt over the barriers to attack the company owner before his plan could come to fruition. Distracted by the conflict on the ground, Travis Roberts was left open to a Yari Kick that sent him flying from the top of the cage allowing Alex to claim the title. Following his title win, the generally quiet Alex was assigned an Agent and publicist by GIW Management named Vince Hawk. With Hawk’s influence, Alex was thrust into the public eye, a process which included a photo shoot for Calvin Klein that became infamous throughout the company. It was argued by many that the sudden fame an exposure lead to Alex losing his focus and perspective. A loss that would prove dear as Alex headed into Horizons for the biggest match in GIW history. Alex’s victory at Distant Whispers and had thrown a spanner in the works of the big rematch between Battleground winner Randy Boolzian and expected champion, Travis Roberts. The match went ahead however now as a Triple Threat, Hell in the Cell match in which Alex’s Global Heavyweight Championship, Randy Boolzian’s Hardcore Championship and Travis Roberts TWiSTeD Fight Club Belt would be unified. Alex lost the match and was pinned by Travis Roberts following a Shooting Star Press through the top of the cage into the ring, making Roberts the new Unified Global Champion. Alex however took consolation in beating Randy Boolzian by Yari Kicking him off the top of the cage through a table on the arena floor. During GIW’s winter break Alex slipped into a mild depression. He had lost his first title on the first defence and was dropped by his agent. His training and physical condition suffered as a result. On the first show of 2009, Alex had a rematch with Travis Roberts and Randy Boolzian to determine who would take their rematch first. Randy won and would eventually elect himself. Alex was instead given an automatic qualifying place into the Global Challenge: The Search for GIW’s Most Valuable Asset, more commonly known as the search for the Chief Nigga. It was also during this time that Alex became aware of a woman named Katie Piper who claimed to be Alex’s number one fan. At Infinity Alex spotted her in a crowd and invited her to accompany him to ringside for moral support. Alex took the last semi-final place by pinning Brandon Brown in the opening battle royal but was eliminated by the Crimson Ghost who won with a quick pin and his feet on the ropes. Alex wasn’t done for the night though. In the weeks leading up to the PPV Alex secured the verbal agreement with both Travis Roberts and Randy Boolzian that they were willing to defend the title at any time in any place. So it was that after Travis defeated Randy later that night, Alex hit the ring and took his own title shot, swiftly defeating Roberts with a Yari kick to become Unified Global Champion as well as taking the now defunct Hardcore and TWiSTeD Fight Club belts. The following week Alex attempted to reconcile with Randy Boolzian by calling him to the ring and presenting him with the hardcore title belt. The plan backfired however when Randy saw the gesture as condescending and attacked Alex with the belt. It would only get worse as later that night Alex was set to defend the Unified Global Title against Travis Roberts in a ladder match. When Alex seemed set to defend the title, BoolZ hit the ring and kicked Alex off the ladder, leaving it open for Travis to reclaim the belt. The following weeks saw Alex and Randy in brutal one on one matches, beginning with a no disqualification match for possession of the TWiSTeD Fight Club belt. Randy won the match after knocking Alex out with the title belt. The next week saw the two battle through the arena in a Falls Count Anywhere match that only ended when Alex sent both men flying through a third storey window with a Yari kick. The match was declared a non-contest. Alex received another title match at Affirmative Action but came up short. A loss that ended his run as a title contender. GIW On Tour (2009) In previous weeks Alex had grown frustrated with his now part-time valet Katie Piper for her attempts to ‘help’ in his matches. She claimed to want to train as a professional wrestler herself but Alex refused to teach her. It was to his horror then when he found her booked in a match against Chinatsu Chen. The match ended badly with Katie being injured by a botched releasing German Suplex. Alex took the injury badly feeling a personal responsibility. The next week he was in a match with Chinatsu Chen and delivered an uncharacteriscally brutal beating that he only ended with the imminent interference of Chen’s trainer, The Crimson Ghost. Ghost declared pay back for Alex’s beating of Chen, Alex blamed Ghost for training the woman who injured his friend as well as wanting another shot after Ghost’s cheap win at Infinity, the pair were set on a collision course for No Holds Barred: Rising Sun, in the first ever Dragon’s Cave match. Upon landing in Japan in the week leading up to the show Alex was kidnapped by members of a Yakusa syndicate. The reason was unknown but Alex made the show after being rescued by an unknown group. Alex was victorious though at great cost to his own body. After the match a video of Katie Piper was shown on the Globaltron showing that she was fine and recovering well from the injury. The message opened Alex’s eyes to how crazy he had been and looking at the carnage around him he openly wept and reconciled with The Crimson Ghost. It was following No Holds Barred that GIW was banned from America and embarked on the Long Fight Home tour. On the tour Alex was dragged into the power struggle between Mary-Joanna Roberts and Boss Penguin on the side of Boss P. The struggle culminated at the Break For The Border PPV in Mexico in a 6 man elimination tag match between Team MJ, consisting on Randy Boolzian, Jack Severino and Moss Edwards against Team Boss P of Alex Kiseragi, Peter Damascus and Chassie Fear. Team Boss P came up short losing all three members without scoring a single fall granting each member of Team MJ a Unified Global Title shot. Despite being on the losing side, upon returning to America, Alex was granted a Unified Global Title shot by Boss P on Sentinel in a last ditch attempt by the Enforcer to secure his power. Alex won by disqualification after interference by Donovan Hastings and the belt stayed with Roberts. GIW Tag Team Champions (2009) With GIW back in America, the fans were overjoyed by the return Brandon Brown. The week after his return, Brandon Brown was assaulted by Raenius and Dirge of The Covenant. Brown was saved by the timely intervention of Alex Kiseragi, an action that formed the tag team unofficially known as The Brown Dragons. The following week at Toxic Intent, Alex and Brandon became the GIW Tag Team Champions, defeating the Covenant in a hard fought match, ending when Brandon and Alex hit a Double Go To Sleep to Dirge for the pin fall. Alex and Brandon’s first feud as Tag Team Champions was against the newly formed team of Andy Savana and Declan Prescott. The feud was particularly one sided with Brown and Kiseragi dominating for over a month before Battleground where they defended their titles successfully in under a minute. In the lead up to Distant Whispers, Kiseragi and Brown scored a notable title defence against Blessed Immortality, the team of Unified Global Champion Travis Roberts and Battleground winner Donovan Hastings. The match was won after Alex hit the Yari kick on Hastings for the pin fall. At the PPV itself, the Champions were set against the dysfunctional team of Jet Somers and KvK in a Ladder match. The titles were defended again after Brown German Suplex’d Somers off the ladder, leaving the way open for Kiseragi to claim the titles. In recent months Alex had become aware of some painful family history. Alex’s Father was the Son of a powerful Yakusa boss operating in Tokyo. Yasutoki had rejected the criminal lifestyle and left for America. Events came to a head in the run up to Horizons however when Takahiro, Alex’s Grandfather, came to claim his Grandson for the family. At Distant Whispers, Red Dawn, the team of Moss Edwards and newcomer Colin Davis had become Number 1 contenders to the Tag Team titles and seemed set to challenge for the titles at Horizons. However, a neck injury ruled Davis out of competition and Edwards was surprisingly partnered by long time rival Randy Boolzian. At the Horizons PPV, Kiseragi and Brown lost the Tag Team titles after interference by members of Takahiro Kiseragi’s organisation who attempted to remove Katie Piper from ringside and tempt Alex into cheating to win. Alex refused and attacked the gang members, though Piper was hurt in the process. Alex chose to carry Piper away from the danger at ringside, leaving Brown to deal with the opponents alone. After the match Alex finally declared his love for Piper backstage. At the beginning of 2010 Kiseragi and Brown would have a rematch with Randy Boolzian, now teamed with his dog Consequences. The match was thrown out however after Brown Super kicked the Dog leading to the ring being stormed by members of PETA. The Dragon’s Cave Academy (2010) After winning a court case against Colour Commentator Daniel Hanson for slander and defamation of character, Alex announced the opening of the Dragon’s Cave Academy, a wrestling school situated near the GIW Arena in Los Angeles. Soon after Alex was seemingly hurt in an attack by The Covenant on Sentinel and disappeared from television. While he was away though the school was officially opened and is now a popular training facility for GIW roster members. GIW.com Champion and The Grand Slam (Present) Alex made his return to television on March 7th 2010 where he cut an in-ring promo declaring his desire to become GIW’s first Grand Slam Champion by claiming the GIW.com Championship. He challenged the Champion JK to a match at the Dark Days PPV. The following week JK accepted and the match was booked. Alex won the short but intense match to become the GIW.com Champion and with it became GIW’s first, only and ever Grand Slam Champion. Unified Global Wrestling Coalition (Present) Alex is now under contract with the newly formed Unified Global Wrestling Coalition and is expected to appear on their show on April 5th. Championships and Accomplishments Global Impact Wrestling * 2-Time Global Heavyweight Champion * 1-Time GIW.Com Champion * 1-Time Tag Team Champion (w/ Brandon Brown) * 1-Time Hardcore Champion Unified Global Wrestling Coalition * 1-Time Cross-Hemisphere Champion Category:Wrestlers Category:GIW Wrestlers Category:UGWC Wrestlers